Clouds in the Sky
by xDGuardianExiledXx
Summary: Five warriors go out in the virtual world that they know and live in. Little do they know that their worst enemy is out there. His goal? To destroy all who once sought out to destroy him.
1. Chapter 1-In the Depths

Chapter 1- In the Depths of the Underworld

Samus, Link, Zelda, Kirby, and Fox stood in a virtualized cavern.

Samus motioned to the others to get behind a wall. Link scoffed.

Samus frowned at him.

Link said "What? We have to hide behind a freakin' wall? I mean come on, there aren't any enemies here. Look you see anyone?" Link stood there in the open. After five seconds passed, nothing happened.

Samus said "Really? Anything could be hiding in the seams of the game's code just waiting to kill an idiot like you."

Link scoffed again. "Whatever. I don't know why I agreed to come on this "exploration"."

This time, Zelda answered in a soft tone. "We need to map out this big world and we need brave heroes to do so."

Link blushed a bit. "Whatever."

Kirby snickered.

Link glared at Kirby. "Whatcha snickering at?"

Kirby stuck out his tongue at him.

Link promptly raised his hands in the air in frustration and stomped off.

Fox sighed exasperation and said "This is what? The fifth time I've done this?" He chased after Link yelling "Come back! Or die!"

Zelda sat on a rock. "*Sigh* Link can be difficult be he's a good person."

Samus smirked. "Only when he's around you."

Kirby nodded in agreement.

Zelda said "But its true. Link really is a good person. Helps those who need help. Of course, he's hotheaded and maybe rushes into things but he's really a fine person."

Fox suddenly ran back-without Link. "Crap! Dedede's appeared with his stupid minions and now he's released an imprisoned one!"

Samus said "'WHAT? WHICH IMPRISONED ONE?!"

Fox replied "..Duon."

Samus said "Oh that's not so bad."

Kirby nodded.

Zelda said "With enough courage we can do this!"

Right then, they saw Link running to them. "OH SHIT!" He ran right past them and zoomed away.

Zelda was like o_o and said "Nevermind. Should we run?"

Samus said "Hero never runs and nev-"

Kirby put Samus in his incredible wide mouth and ran away.

Zelda followed.

Samus continued to rant "A hero never runs away from danger and a hero never runs out of courage!"

Kirby swallowed Samus and spit her out.

"Ew." she said.

Kirby was wearing a mini Kirby sized Samus suit.

"Aw, how adorable." said Zelda. "Oh that reminds me, I should help you guys fight!" She changed into Sheik.

Samus said "Okkayy.."

Fox had gotten out and was dragging an unconscious Link inside.

"He almost got away." he said.

Sheik-Zelda said "Alright. Someone wake him up!"

Fox poked (more like stabbed) Link.

"Ahh!" he said. "Where-" He looked at Samus-Kirby, Kirby, Fox and Sheik. "You guys want me to help you guys defeat him huh?"

Sheik nodded.

Link scowled then said "Fine. But I almost died last time."

"Thats because you were panicking!" said Fox, slapping Link in the head.

"Ow!" he said. "Fine. On the other hand, how is Doun not finding us in this pathetic cave and us making tons of noise?"

Samus peeked outside. "Oh...god."

"What?" said Link.

"Doun has apparently tried to contact all his "buddies" and probably succeeded. They should be alerted of our presence and Doun is now approaching our cave." said Samus.

"Oh." said Link. "Not good."

Kirby told them to shush. Or at least did the shushing symbol.

They all quieted and then Samus tackled on them which moved them to a far side of the cave.

"Why did-" said Fox as four missles slammed onto the outside of the cave and rocks tumbled onto where they were before. Some rocks fell on them which either hit Samus's armor and did no damage or were deflected. The missles were followed by some lasers hitting the cave again and more rocks fell.

"Hurry." said Sheik. "We have to get out of here and fight him before this cave tumbles down on us."

"Why fight him?" said Link.

"Because he'll fight us." said Samus.

They all took deep breathes and slowly slinked outside...


	2. Chapter 2-An Annoying Nuisance

Chapter 2- An Annoying Nuisance

Fox stopped.

Link muttered angrily "Why have you stopped?"

Fox said slowly "If Duon's out there, where's Dedede?"

Sheik replied "No time for small matters, we need to go."

Kirby shrugged.

Samus said "No, Fox's right. Where _is _Dedede?"

"Up to no good probably." said Link. "As Zelda said, this isn't a time for small matters. We _need _to defeat Duon first or he'll wreck more havoc than Duon can do."

Fox and Samus looked like they were about to argue but stopped. They looked at Kirby and Kirby, using a series of hand motions, said that he would look out for Dedede while they all tried to defeat Duon.

Fox, Samus, Sheik, and Link nodded as a bunch of rocks rolled towards them. Samus used her gun to break them into pebbles and Kirby positioned himself on top of the mountain.

Duon's head glowed and three bolts shot out of his head. Link sprung over Duon in a backflip and in mid-flip, shot an arrow at him. Duon responded by shooting out homing missles at everyone. Link threw his Gale Boomerang to twirl it around and send it to space. Samus blasted it apart. Sheik moved out of the way but was hit by part of it and got pushed to the ground. Sheik made a hand signal to gesture she was okay. Fox shot at the missile with his blaster. Kirby basically used his "Samus gun" to shoot it apart.

Duon twirled around to his blue side and crunched a part of the mountain. Fox used his fire fox move and rammed into Duon. Duon slashed his arms in the air and released a red shockwave. Fox, being the closest person nearby, got rammed into a wall into into it, knocking him unconscious. Link, being next closest, jumped up but got hit by its rim and flew into another mountain wall and hit the ground. He grimaced and looked at the hole where Fox was. Sheik used Vanish to get out of range. Samus also got hit in a wall but some of the attack was absorbed by the armor so she was fine. Kirby on the other hand, got blown away but flew back to his position from way up in the sky.

Samus was the first to recover and responded by using her down tilt. She quickly sent out a missle. Duon got forcefully pushed back and then launched several mines in the air. The heroes would have to be careful. He switched sides and hit more mountain and a tree this time which fell and made a platform for anyone to jump onto onto the mountain. Sheik floated in the air and transformed to Zelda who quickly used Nayru's love which hit Duon. She then used Farore's wind and went to a ledge on the mountain.

Link was gaping during this entire process.

Samus shot him a look that made him focus.

Duon shot pink lasers all around. Link used his Hero's bow and used a bomb. But it activated the mines flinging everyone back but they were okay nonetheless.

Samus said "You idiot!"

Zelda just smiled and said "But we can improvise." She flung out Din's Fire burning Duon. She then collasped. Link cried out. Duon was suddenly surrounded by Waddle-Dees which dragged him away.

Samus frowned. "Then that means..."

"Correct!" said a voice from above. "It is I, the marvelous King Dedede!"

"Oh boy." said Link.

King Dedede was in a sedan chair carried by Waddle-Dees. Kirby jumped down and prepared to blast him.


	3. Chapter 3- Not Again!

Chapter 3- Not again!

With a nasally voice Dedede said "Now, now, no need to kill me. I come here in peace."

Samus raised and eyebrow and said "And you'll leave in _pieces."_

"Nice one." said Fox.

Dedede continued. "Duon was no trouble I assure you. After all, you managed to defeat him right?"

Link said "And what does that have to do with this conversation?"

Dedede ignored Link. "So, seeing how you managed him, I have a proposal." Kirby cringed.

He said "Not that kind! I have a...mission. Tabuu has managed to get out of his virtual prision containing him."

Link muttered under his breath "Which you had a hand in."

Dedede had an expression of mock horror. "No! Why would _I, _the marvelous all-powerful Dedede need him around? He's such a nuisance."

Kirby snickered a few times. Dedede glared at him. "Stop snickering, you pink poofball!"

Samus said "All-powerful you say. Yet all of us have defeated you at least **_once_**in the arena."

Dedede scoffed. "Whatever. If you guys all don't want to help me put back the evil, I can put in another surprise."

Fox said "Oh no. We don't need another Duon."

"My point exactly. I have Galleom somewhere..."

Samus interrupted. "So we have to serve you in this mission?"

"Oh no, I'm just the messenger. Now that I see that you've accepted, I'll see you all later..." Waddles came and carried Dedede's sedan to a far off place where he poofed away.

Samus said "What did he mean we accepted-!"

Link said "You were the one who said 'So we have to serve you in this mission?' That might've well been a yes!" Samus glared at him.

The situation was closely turning into a fight so Zelda said "Whatever the issue, I'm sure we can solve this..."

Link and Samus both glared at her. Zelda said "Eheheheheh...I'll go back to base and tell the others." Blue lines of code surrounded her and then she disappeared.

Fox spoke up after a while while Link and Samus were having a glare contest. "If Dedede's right and Tabuu somehow broke free of the prision, a prision we created just for him because he can not be destroyed as shown by the last battle even though he shows signs of being destroyed even though he just goes back to the code and is lurking-" He breathed in. "-We need to find where he is, whether he is "recruiting" his old troops to get World of Trophies again or whatever-and destroy him back into the code and create a better prison."

Link and Samus stopped their glaring contest. Samus nodded slowly.

Fox said "Let's contact the Ancient Minister. He's in a private and safe sanctuary I assume after the last incident?"

Link said "Er...Well now he's off traveling, he got permission a couple of months ago."

Now it was Fox who was glaring. "Really? Out of all times, it's now? He could be serving Tabuu again for all we know."

Kirby made some noises. They all looked at him in confusion. Kirby made more noises, now of frustration and lines of subtitles began to appear- or translation words.

They said: 'I can use the code to "speak" now.

Samus hugged Kirby. "That's so adorable!"

Kirby looked confused by the change of attitude. The subtitles stopped and then continued. 'I would perfer if Samus would stop hugging me.'

Samus stopped. "Sorry. But I though you were a little infant..."

'Over these years one would get some knowledge would they?'

"Yeah..."

'Anyways, we need more people preferably us and Zelda, the ones who heard Dedede- assuming he's right- and stop this.'

"We should go back to base then." said Link. Everyone else nodded and the blue code surrounded them and they disappeared.


End file.
